TARDIS - The Untold Story
by minebot
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! During his time on Christmas, the Doctor shared all of his adventures with the children. All of his adventures, but one. The darkest one. What happens when the TARDIS decides to follow a new master, and becomes the Doctor's greatest nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, Minebot here. You may have read my other story, "The Run that Never Ends". I've decided to discontinue that and begin my work on this.

This first chapter is just a little prologue to whet your appetite, while I get to work on the actual story. Please send any suggestions about the story to me through private message, and don't forget to leave some reviews!

Disclaimer: None of the characters (besides a certain OC that will be unveiled later on) or settings belong to me. These creations all belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat.

* * *

Chapter 1

An Unfriendly Reminder

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Timothy."  
"My name is Billy, Doctor."  
"Ah, of course. I was just testing you. I guess I'm getting old faster than I thought."

The Doctor loved moments like these. He finally felt like the father that he never really had the chance to be. Although, a regular father wouldn't have had to watch generations of his 'children' pass away in front of his eyes. But still, carpe diem.

"Yes, Billy, what do you want to know?"  
"Well, you told us that one time the TARDIS took the body of a woman to communicate with you."  
"Yes, it was truly a memorable experience."  
"But how is that possible? Isn't the TARDIS just a machine?"

The Doctor took a second to ponder an answer. Yes, technically the TARDIS was just a machine, but at the same time it was not. It was a little too complex for his old mind.

"Yes, I suppose it is just a machine," the Doctor replied. "But then again, it's a machine built in a completely different world at a different time. It's technology is so close to life, that it basically is life."  
"But it is just a machine, right?"  
"Well… oh fine, yes it is just a machine. When you get down to the bare facts. What is the point to your question, young one?"

"Well, if it is just a machine, doesn't that mean that it can be taken over? Dad tells me that technology can easily be duped. He's never really liked machines and all that sort of stuff."  
"I can't really blame him." The Doctor had had multiple conflicts with machinery in his past. "Remember the cybermen? Or the smilers? If we give it too much power, Technology will bite back. This is why the TARDIS is always allocated to a master. Sometimes, we choose the TARDIS. Othertimes, it picks us."

"Has the TARDIS always followed you?"

The Doctor couldn't answer this properly. There was a time, a little speck in his life yet still one of the most important moments in his life, where his 'old girl' was his worst enemy. He turned away from the child. "Isn't it time you all went to bed? It's a new year tomorrow, best wake up early."

And as the children scampered back to their homes, the Doctor sat in his rocking chair, reminiscing of a time darker than all.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, chapter 2 (finally). This one is a little bit of exposition to keep you hungry for the next. Its mainly discussion based, so it may be a bit boring. More action to come!

Disclaimer: None of the characters (besides a certain OC that will be unveiled later on) or settings belong to me. These creations all belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat.

* * *

Chapter 2

Amongst the Gods

"No! No! Not that one, push the, err…is there a yellow lever?" the Doctor questioned. As always, he was being frantic and left Clara in charge of flying. Clara, this being her first time commandeering the TARDIS, had a few questions.  
"Doctor, there is no yellow lever. There's a lime green lever. Is that it?"  
The Doctor popped up from under the hood.  
"Clara." He said, rushing towards her. "Clara, we never pull the lime lever. We never ever pull the lime lever." He pushed a button on the interface panel, and the TARDIS balanced out. "I think that was the one you were looking for."

Clara was curious now, and as the Doctor went back to his work, she asked "Why not?"  
'What could possibly be so bad about this lever?' she pondered.  
"Clara. Oh Clara. You understand that this TARDIS is a machine right?"  
"Yes, it's definitely a machine. But sometimes it feels like there's something else. Something more."  
"Something more. Definitely a way to put it. Clara, the TARDIS is a machine but it is also alive. Not alive in the sense of Mr. Nergs or Mrs. Gren or whatever you learned in school. It's sentient; it has a mind of its own."  
"So it can think? I always thought the machine hated me."  
"Yes, it can think and form opinions and make predictions. It was the greatest machine of its time. When I was esca…when I left Gallifrey, I chose this TARDIS on instinct. Actually, it chose me. It needed to travel, it needed to be free."  
"Right, so the machine works by choosing where to go or something?"  
"Yes, it definitely can. It is capable of doing all of that by itself."  
"So then what's the point of all these knobs and buttons, if it can fly itself?"

The Doctor had to be truthful. Only one other knew this secret, his granddaughter Susan.

"This TARDIS was not complete." He began, "It was a test version. Debugging mode, you might even say. This was the first of its kind to hold any sentience, so it needed to be examined in its full reign. Newer models had more control over the sentience, but this one didn't. The sentience of this TARDIS wanted to be free and live like the rest of us."  
"So why don't we just set it free?" asked a curious Clara.  
"Because, if we do, it will shred the universe to pieces. Clara, imagine that you spend your entire life watching people come and go. Age and die. The TARDIS is one of the only things that last longer than an average time lord lifespan. This TARDIS just wanted to fit in with its creators; to be amongst its Gods. Now imagine you don't die, or age. You are immortal, so you can never fit in."  
Clara got the picture. The TARDIS was, in a way, suicidal.

"So why don't you just put this TARDIS in a space junk yard or something? Hide it away and let it rot in the middle of nowhere?" she suggested. It seemed like a viable plan.

The TARDIS screeched, and the doors flung open. Before she could cry for help, she had been sucked out into the deep vacuum of space.


End file.
